godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Protagonist (God Eater)
This Protagonist is the player character of God Eater, God Eater Burst, and God Eater Resurrection. As the protagonist's name and gender are determined by the player, the character will be regarded simply as the Protagonist of God Eater. Canonically, the protagonist of the first game is Yuu Kannagi. The female protagonist, named Aki Tamashiro, makes minor cameo appearances during God Eater -the 2nd break- ''and as well as the non-canonical ''God Eater: The Spiral Fate. Biography God Eater The Protagonist climbs through the ranks during the game, from Recruit to Lieutenant and eventually become Leader of the First Unit. They are regarded as an exemplary leader. The protagonist also possesses the power of Resonance, the ability to synchronize the memories and experiences of others, an ability shared by 2nd Generation New-Type God Eaters. This first happens when they visit Alisa in the Sick Bay, reliving the experience of Alisa's parents being killed by a Dyaus Pita. They cannot control this ability willingly, though it tends to happen with those they have a connection to. God Eater Burst The protagonist narrates the Burst storyline, dictating what happened after the fall of Aegis Island and the destruction left behind in the wake of Nova's departure. Their life remains mostly uneventful until the Firelords in a Storm mission, where they are critically injured and their God Arc damaged after the Hannibal returns to life after having its core extracted. As they go on to protect Licca from an Aragami attack on the Den by using Lindow's God Arc. While it rejects them, they meet Ren. The two fight together later on against a black strain of Hannibal -- one that they realize, through a Resonance, is Lindow Amamiya transformed. The protagonist goes on to use their Resonance power to get into Lindow's mind, fight the Corrosive Hannibal trying to take over alongside him, and eventually, kill it with the aid of Ren -- or rather, Lindow's original God Arc. This brings the former First Unit Leader back to normal, with a new Aragami arm to show for his transformation. After the main game, the protagonist is assumed to retain their position as Leader of the First Unit, as while Lindow does return to Fenrir, he doesn't take it back, taking up the position of a ranger instead. God Eater Resurrection TBA God Eater 2 After the events of God Eater Resurrection, the Protagonist (henceforth referred to as Alpha 1 to avoid confusion), along with Lindow, Kota, Soma, and Alisa, are now members of the traveling Fenrir branch Cradle. While notably not present, Lindow mentions Alpha 1 in passing while talking with Blood 1 about the origin of his Aragami arm. NORN Database Information found here is taken from the in-game descriptions found in the NORN Terminal. God Eater Burst= Protagonist The first New-Type to join the Far East Branch. Dr. Paylor Sakaki's Medical check acknowledges the high potential in the individual. Assigned to the branch at the same time as Kota Fujiki. ---- Protagonist: 2 Took over Lindow Amamiya's position after he was deemed MIA in the "Moon in the Welkin" mission. It was an unusual promotion since this was the first New-Type Leader of the Far East Branch. Contribution to Alisa Amiella's quick mental recovery and her return to duty has gained much acclaim by the higher ups who have high hopes. ---- Protagonist: 3 Gained much recognition for taking a major role in preventing Director Schicksal from carrying out the Ark Project, and remains trusted by the whole Far East Branch after transitioning to the new order under Acting Director. Paylor Sakaki. Remarkable growth has been seen since the former Director's order, and expectations remain high. This info is restricted to the Far East Branch. ---- Protagonist: 4 Contributed to the search and rescue of former 1st unit leader. Lindow Amamiya, who was thought to have been killed by the ex-Director. This was highly regarded as a humanitarian act and is recognized as action of a role model Gods Eater. To note, Lindow Amamiya did not return as 1st Unit leader, but currently works under Acting Director Sakaki as a ranger, and mainly serves a role as an instructor for new Gods Eater recruits. |-| God Eater 2= Protagonist Enlisted in the Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Member of the Independent Support Unit "Cradle". Former Captain of the 1st Unit in the Far East Branch. Currently, has left the Far East to focus on responsibilities with Cradle. God Arc: ??? (2nd Generation). ---- Protagonist: 2 There is a lot to be said about this person's abilities in the Far East. From high combat capability to a proficient mental strength and personality, which, made him one of the best God Arc Users in the Cellar. Achieved the greatest merit in the Far East Branch for solving the case of the Ark incident within the 1st Unit. It should be noted that the present information is considered as '''Top Secret' outside of the Far East Branch.'' |-| God Eater Resurrection= Protagonist The first New-Type to join the Far East Branch. Dr. Paylor Sakaki's medical check acknowledges the high potential in this individual. Assigned to the branch at the same time as Kota Fujiki. ---- Protagonist: 2 Took over Lindow Amamiya's position after he was deemed MIA in the "Moon in the Welkin" mission. It was an unusual promotion since this was the first New-Type leader of the Far East Branch. Contribution to Alisa Amiella's quick mental recovery and her return to duty has gained much acclaim by the higher-ups who have high hopes. ---- Protagonist: 3 Gained much recognition for taking a major role in preventing Director Schicksal from carrying out the Ark Project, and remains trusted by the whole Far East Branch after transitioning to the new order under Acting Director, Paylor Sakaki. Remarkable growth has been seen since the former Director's order, and expectations remain high. This info is restricted to the Far East Branch. ---- Protagonist: 4 Contributed to the search and rescue of former 1st Unit leader, Lindow Amamiya, who was thought to have been killed by the ex-director. This was highly regarded as a humanitarian act and is recognized as actions of a model God Eater. To note, Lindow Amamiya did not return as 1st Unit leader, but currently works under Acting Director Sakaki as a ranger, and mainly serves a role as an instructor for new God Eater recruits. ---- Protagonist: 5 Word of the fine contribution to resolving the Second Nova incident spread beyond the confines of the Far East Branch to the residents of the Outer Ghetto. It could be down to that charismatic personality, of course, but we have been inundated with applications to become God Eaters ever since from young hopefuls in almost every quarter. Henceforth, no information is to leave the branch. |-| God Eater 2 Rage Burst= Protagonist Joined the Fenrir Far East branch in 2071. Assigned to the remote support unit "Cradle." Former captain of the Fat East Branch's 1st Unit. Currently away from the Far East on Cradle business. God Arc: 2nd Generation. ---- Protagonist: 2 A person of great influence in the Far East. (Insert name), in addition to possessing great skill in battle and an iron will, is well loved by all. Looked up to by the other God Eaters of the Den and considered the heart that holds them together. Led the 1st Unit during the Ark Project incident and was instrumental in its resolution. Current whereabouts are considered top secret. Personality As the protagonist is a silent character much of their personality is up to the player to imagine. However, there were moments were they displayed kindness towards others, with their companions mentioning them as being nice, hardworking and a dependable comrade. Appearance Being a customisable character, he/she can look as the player desires them, having a variety of options to change their appeareance including hair, skin colour, voice etc. By default, the male protagonist wears a blue fenrir formal uniform and the female protagonist wears a green fenrir formal uniform. By completing story missions, the player will unlock more costumes for the Protagonist to wear. In the games, as the Protagonist does not have a set name and appearance, because the player makes those decisions, whenever he/she is mentioned it's usually with pronouns. Character Relationships *Kota Fujiki - The very first person they actually meet after their Compatibility test, and their first friend. Kota can be considered a foil to the Protagonist, and in some cases, his mouthpiece. *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella - Because of their presence as she recovered, Alisa values the Protagonist's life heavily, supporting them as much as possible on the field whenever they're grouped up. It can be said that romantic feelings have developed between them. *Soma Schicksal - While he proves to be gruff towards the protagonist at first, he does gain a respect for them as they prove their worth as the leader. Eventually, they end up on good terms, and he thanks the protagonist in his final mail to them for the chance to repay Lindow. *Licca Kusunoki - Since the protagonist saved her from a Vajratail attack, and taking into account how she showed concern for them after they recklessly took out Lindow's God Arc to do so, they are most likely friends. *Lindow Amamiya - They both see each other as reliable people. Lindow owes them considerably after they rescue him, and it's implied he couldn't really say it in front of everyone based on how he sends them a mail instead of telling them in conversation. He mentions that it was 'awkward telling them this'. *Shio - Judging by how they interact with her in cutscenes (patting her head and smiling), it can be assumed they see her as a friend. *Sakuya Tachibana - At first, she saw them simply as a comrade. Her respect for them grew as time passes on, especially after they take on the position of Leader. After Lindow was returned to duty by their actions, she thanks them wholeheartedly, owing to a depth of gratitude towards them. *Ren - He approached them after they touched Lindow's old God Arc, with the desire to tell them that they must be the one to kill Lindow. Ultimately, the plan was a cover for his real intention -- for the protagonist to save his partner and return him to the Far East Branch. He then helps them fight their way towards Lindow's sub-consciousness, asking them to give Lindow the will to fight again as they arrive. In the end, he sacrificed himself for them just so Lindow can return back safely. He thanks them and Lindow for disappearing, content that his partner can see another day. *Hibari Takeda - They rely on her when they go on missions, however they seem to make her worry too much. This exemplified when they use Lindow's God Arc, and during and after the mission, she tells them to go straight to the medical ward or they'll have to deal with her. They seem to be very good friends. *Dr. Paylor Sakaki - Running errands for him, they seek his knowledge whenever needed, reciprocated by Paylor himself who looks at them as a talented God Eaters. *Tsubaki Amamiya - Knowing that she sees their potential to be a God Eater and Leader, they look up to her as a mentor. *Erina der Vogelweid - They first meet her in the den, without knowing she was Eric's younger sister. When they found out she is Eric's sister and her goal to become a God Eater, they keep it a secret and help her with her studies. Trivia *If not given a name via importing a God Eater Burst save data, the default name which is given to the protagonist in God Eater 2's archive entries is Yuu Kannagi, confirming the canonicity. *A similar hairstyle of the Female main character's Burst hairstyle featured in her artwork is available in God Eater 2 but without the black ribbon. See Also *Protagonist (God Eater)/Gallery *Avatars/God Eater Burst *Yuu Kannagi *Lenka Utsugi *Ryo Kagami *Shinji Kagura *Aki Tamashiro Category:Characters Category:God Eaters